Volveras a ser la misma asi tenga que obligarte
by IchigoNamiTomie
Summary: Sakura es lastimada cruelmente por Sasuke despues de eso no es la misma la nueva Sakura es mala fria y capas de todo por llegar lejos Sasuke no lo permitira aun asi tenga que obligarla ella sabra que solo el es su dueño


Volverás a ser la misma

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece por que si me pertenecieran… no que bueno que no me pertenecen así esta bien jeje

Resumen: Tras un rechazo cruel de Sasuke Sakura queda devastada y se pierde por completo al otro día ya no es la misma Sakura que todos conocían ¿Pero quien es esta chica no puede ser Sakura? Al parecer la nueva chica tiene algo especial puede hacer que te enamores de ella con solo cruzar miradas que rayos tiene esa chica que hará Sasuke al ver ahora ala nueva y perversa Sakura

Estaba lloviendo era una tarde muy negra y en especial para cierta chica que se encontraba tirada tras un árbol llorando sin parar como si su vida se hubiese desmoronado las gotas de lluvia helada recorrían ya todo su cuerpo pero ella no las podía sentir para nada estaba completamente fuera de su cuerpo no se podían distinguir ya sus lagrimas que caían como fuentes por que la lluvia la cubría por completo la chica no quería moverse mas quería que la lluvia la arrastrase y la desapareciera del mundo nada parecía importarle no escuchaba nada después de tanto dolor no sentía nada pero se incorporo cuando escucho la voz de sus amigos trato de pararse pero no pudo solo estiro un poco la mirada y vio a sus amigos realmente preocupados gritando por ella

Una de sus mejores amigas corría por la lluvia con un paraguas su cara mostraba mucha angustia mientras gritaba Sakura…. Sakura por favor sal de donde estés todos estamos muy preocupados por ti pero todo lo que había echo fue en vano ya que no recibía respuesta alguna

Mientras tanto un chico rubio logro ver a su amiga y compañera de equipo tratar de huir de ese lugar pero simplemente al momento de tratar de levantarse resbalo y se golpeo de una manera peor por un segundo se le quedo admirando con tristeza es que simplemente no podía ver de aquel modo a su compañera se le veía tan débil siendo que ella siempre trataba de verse lo mas fuerte que podía tan frágil parecía que iba a romperse que se desmayaría en aquel momento pudo notar en el estado tan lamentable en el que estaba su mirada se hallaba perdida su cuerpo no le respondía y si seguía en la lluvia podría enfermarse Hinata grito el rubio encontré a Sakura ven por favor

La chica rápido corrió hacia a el que su impermeable estaba empezando a romperle Hinata se quedo callada al ver a su amiga en tan mal estado pero ¿Sakura que te ha pasado? Sakura por favor responde ¿Es que acaso alguien te ha lastimado?

Sakura solo sonrío pero su sonrisa era bastante rara había algo de cinismo en ella

El chico la levanto con mucho cuidado vamos Hinata no hagamos mas preguntas solo llevemos a casa

Hinata asintió ¿Quieres que te ayude?

No tendré que cargarla quizá si le diera mi impermeable pero supongo que no importa ya esta toda empapada pero temo que se enferme si no la cubro rápido –tomo el impermeable y lo puso sobre ella que no reaccionaba a nada y simplemente se dedico a cerrar los ojos y fingir que estaba dormida – bien vámonos los 3 se dirigieron a casa de Sakura mientras ella estaba perdida sus amigos no cabían en la preocupación al llegar el la acomodo en el sillón- hey Sakura tienes que secarte y cambiarte esa ropa o te enfermaras- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

Si que te parece si mientras te cambias te hago de cenar una sopa no te hará nada mal dijo la pelinegra en un intento desesperado por animar a su amiga pero sus amables intento solo hicieron hervir la sangre de la chica cuando agresivamente les contesto

Lárguense déjenme en paz este momento es para que este yo sola por que tienen que arruinarlo

Bueno nosotros solo queríamos ayudarte no deberías comportarte de esa manera –dijo hastiado-

Basta tienes razón lamentamos mucho molestarte pero es que nos preocupas muchos

Métanse en sus asuntos les encanta ser los héroes los que rescatan y ayudan a gente indefensa no es así pero yo no estoy indefensa así que no los necesito

Sakura yo no me iré hasta verte mejor

Yo tampoco –dijo mientras se dirigía ala comida-

Bajando la cabeza- lo lamento chicos no era mi intención ofenderles yo solo quiero estar sola estaré bien no puedo estar en paz si ustedes siguen aquí tengo que reflexionar mucho y mírenme señalo su rostro para que notaran que sus lagrimas habían desaparecido- solo quiero que me dejen por hoy mañana les explicare todo

No no me iré hasta verte en un mejor estad….-dijo pero al instante fue interrumpido-

Vayámonos si eso es lo que quiere creo que lo mejor es respetar su decisión –dijo Hinata- pero en cualquier caso sabes que puedes llamarlos ala hora que quieras y hay estaremos –sonrió tratando de suavizar la expresión de su amiga ella comprendía que quería estar sola y que ellos solo la estaban lastimando mas-

Por favor les prometo que mañana les explicare todo ahora necesito una buena cena y un buen baño así que déjenme –dijo en tono suplicante-

Ambos asentaron con sus cabezas y se retiraron con mucha preocupación en todo el camino conversaron sobre el tema Hinata estaba muy nerviosa así que Naruto se quedo con ella un buen rato al pasar el tiempo y ver que se le hiso muy tarde decidió quedarse con ella

Mientras tanto Sakura se había quedado por un momento tranquila aun no asimilaba las cosas pero el chocolate caliente que se preparo la hacia sentirse un poco mejor el calor que le provocaba cada sorbo la hiso volver en si y darse cuenta de que estaba empapada no dudo ni un segundo y se metió ala ducha tirando su ropa mojada por un lado al estar enjuagándose tuvo el recuerdo de lo que esa tarde había pasado

-Flash Back-

Sakura se preparaba para una cita importante había amanecido muy emocionada se había dado un baño muy rápido y salió casi de la ducha corriendo estuvo mas de una hora viendo su guarda ropa estuvo aventando uno tras otro conjunto mirándolos con mala cara como si fuese ropa sucia al final termino por ponerse algo muy simple una falsa de mezclilla una blusa negra de tirantes y sobre sus hombros poso una pequeña chamarra de mezclilla no importaba lo simple que era esto en combinación con ella se veía muy bien salió corriendo como si no fuese media hora antes su cita con Sasuke inmediatamente llego a su casa sin tocar ni preguntar con el se topo con su puerta

Espera grito el hermano de Sasuke tratando de evitar una catástrofe pero había sido demasiado tarde Sakura desesperando por ver a su novio –giro la perilla y abrió su puerta- mala idea lo que encontró la tumbo al piso Sasuke que escucho a su hermano gritar de inmediato se tapo pero eso no era lo que molestaba a ella era que justo alado de el se encontraba otra chica era rubia tenia muy buen cuerpo su cabello esta completamente desordenado y su blusa y short estaban en el piso Sakura tapo con sus manos un grito ahogado ¿Qué significa esto?

¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Contesto el enfadado pelinegro Sakura no podía ser tan ridícula si lo estaba viendo como era posible que lo preguntara

¿Por qué? Contesto la desconsolada chica que no podía dejar de sollozar ¿Por qué ni siquiera tratas de negarlo? Como puedes ser así –se acerco peligrosamente a el- contéstame

Maldita sea Sakura que es lo que quieres que te diga si lo estas viendo todo –dijo con su voz aunque con la maldición seguía tranquilo-

Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que pasa? hice algo malo por que esa chica te esta reclamando –pregunto con falsa inocencia la chica- Ha es tu novia pensé que ya la habías dejado pero que falso eres déjala de una vez –contesto sonriendo-

De que rayos habla esa maldita zorra

Oh espera no le has entendido no será que quieres unirte que poca dignidad me mujer tienes –siguió la rubia para lastimar aun mas ala chica-

Sasuke si no me dices nada no volveré jamás como puedes ser así yo nunca hice nada para merecer esto

Bien quieres una respuesta espero puedas aceptarla por mas dura que sea mira Sakura yo solo he salido contigo por lastima y queriendo obtener algo pero no me lo has dado creo que será mejor que terminemos aquí

¿Por qué en nuestro aniversario?

Por que no estaba planeado Sakura nadie te mando a abrir la puerta quizá debiste quedarte en casa ni siquiera recordaba que era nuestro aniversario y si lo hubiese recordado no me hubiese importado solo acéptalo

Sakura corrió y corrió tropezando algunas veces no quería volver a casa no quería volver a ningún lado hasta que llego atrás de un árbol y no se separo de el hasta que sus amigos fueron por ella

-Fin del Flashback-

Sakura grito del dolor que enseguida inundo su corazón empezó a maldecir y termino por echarse en el piso de su ducha ¿Por qué rayos no puedo dejar de sentir? Dijo en un todo suplicante ¿Por qué no puedo ser otra persona? Ya no quiero ser yo ¿Por qué no simplemente alguien me lleva?-se preguntaba entre violentos sollozos la chica que apenas y podía respirar de lo mal que se sentía(... Si puedes dijo una voz) ¿Qué es eso será que ya estoy volviéndome loca? Dijo tratando de pensar que se lo estaba imaginando (... No no lo estas tranquila yo te ayudare a cumplir lo que quieres continuo la vos extraña) ¿Pero como? Pregunto bastante incrédula (tu solo déjate desde mañana no serás mas tu dijo la vos en un tono dulce nunca tendrás los problemas que antes tenias veras que todo te pinta mejor solo confía en mi y fue lo ultimo que dijo la voz) Sakura salió de la ducha perpleja ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca? Quizá si duermo todo pase dijo bastante alterada ¿será que los recuerdos me dejaran dormir? Creo que mi vida no volverá a ser como era ojala desapareciera para siempre dijo y se lanzo a su cama después de unas 3 horas entre preocupación y llanto su cuerpo completamente agotado termino por entrar en un sueño profundo

-Había amanecido ya cuando una pequeña alarma molestaba en la casa de Hinata -

Que rayos es eso que alguien apague eso dijo el rubio tirando todas las cosas que se encontraban sobre la mesa de Hinata

Naruto kun por favor no destroces mis cosas –dijo la pelinegra recogiendo todo lo que podía-

Apágalo apágalo contesto el molesto

Esta bien pero guarda silencio o nos descubrirán bien lo hare pero es hora ya de ir al la escuela y yo necesito prepararme agrego empezando a desvestirse para entrar a bañarse sin pensar que el rubio la estaba viendo

Hina Hinata ….pero que buen cuerpo tienes

Narut… Naruto kun no vez por favor –se cubrió desesperadamente con su sabana-

Vamos no tienes de que avergonzarte en cambio deberías presumirlo

Yo no soy así Naruto ¿Te quedaras a arreglarte aquí? No quiero que los de mi familia te vean podría producirse un malentendido

Es que acaso me estas echando pero que mala eres

No no es así si puedes quedarte y bañarte pero no tienes ropa aquí y

Entiendo entiendo bien te veré en la escuela – agrego levantándose y agarrando sus cosas- gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí me hubiese ido de no ser por la lluvia te veré haya –se fue tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible-

Enseguida Hinata termino de desvestirse entro ala ducha abrió las llaves y se enjabono por completo casi haciéndolo por reacción ya que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado ¿Por que fui tan tonta? ¿ Por que no aproveche la oportunidad? ¿ Por que no soy capaz de decirle mis sentimientos? Y mientras lavaba su largo cabello con champo recordó lo que había pasado la noche pasada

-Flash back-

Ambos chicos entraron casi corriendo a la casa artos de la lluvia y de lo mal que los trataba habían estado en completo silencio de la mitad de camino a casa la preocupación les inundaba ella entro y saludo a su familia dándole tiempo a Naruto de entrar en su cuarto y no ser visto después de darles una explicación fue a su cuarto apresurada

El se había quedado asombrado al ver aquel cuarto era casi impecable todo acomodado en su lugar el color los adornos y la luz violeta le daban el toque que Hinata tenia digna dueña pensó el

¿Piensas que esta desordenado? –pregunto tímida como siempre-

Para nada me recuerda tanto a ti

¿Enserio? Sera que piensa mucho en mi –dijo sonrojándose pero al momento de pensar en que estaban olvidado a su amiga agacho la mirada-

¿Pasa algo es que acaso dije algo malo?

-Negó con la cabeza- es solo que me quede muy preocupada por Sakura

Yo estoy seguro que esto tiene algo que ver con Sasuke

El no puede ser peor –dijo con todo de enojo- siempre tiene que hacerle algo a Sakura la he visto llorar demasiado yo sabia que el que empezaran a salir era mala señal debí advertirle mas

No te hubiese echo caso ella realmente no hubiera acuchado a nadie solo le importaba lo que el dijera creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarla yo hablare con Sasuke no dejare que le sigua haciendo daño

Eres demasiado buen amigo supongo que ese intereses va mas haya de una amistad –suspiro tristemente-

Si tienes razón

¿Enserio? Dijo con la voz en un hilo parecía que se soltaría a llorar

Si yo veo a Sakura muchísimo mas que como una compañera algo como una hermana o se que tras esa apariencia ruda y fuerte se esconde una persona muy frágil

Entonces nada mas es eso –contesto entusiasmada-

Si Hinata tengo sueño ¿Dónde dormiré? Si no te molesta mi espalda es frágil y preferiría dormir en una cama –agrego aprovechando la atmosfera que estaban creando- no intentare nada malo te lo prometo

Ella enrojeció por completo yo …bue…esta bien yo confió en ti –dijo metiéndose en la cama nerviosa-

Bien el hiso lo mismo pero antes de deshizo de sus zapatos y se acomodo a un lado de ella se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de ella pero odiaba que fuera tan penosa le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero en ese mismo momento el quería estar mas cerca de ella tocarla besarla hacer que demostrara lo que sentía por el quería ver si realmente era real pero al tratar de acercarse ella se alejo y se giro al verla huir de el solo volteo a otro lado y trato de dormir no iba a insistir ni incomodarla así que decidió simplemente olvidar su deseo

-Fin del flash back-

La ahora arreglada chica tomo su mochila y se fue ala escuela no sin antes desearle buenos días a todos y desayunar se moría de ganas de ver a su amiga quería ver si realmente ya estaba mejor si había cenado o dormido por lo tanto aumento el paso siendo de las primeras en llegar

No se podía decir lo mismo del rubio que ahora mismo estaba afuera de la casa de Sasuke necesitaba arreglar las cosas con el no iba a dejar que lastimara a Sakura aun si tuviese que perder su amistad

A paso tranquilo y con una cara que no mostraba sentimiento alguno salió Sasuke

Naruto que rayos haces aquí deberías estar apresurándote a irte ala escuela uno de estos días ya no te aguantaran mas y terminaran botándote dijo sin interés alguno

Es que acaso los amigos no pueden irse juntos ala escuela

Los de kínder si –dijo en tono burlón-

No estoy para bromas el día de hoy por favor no empieces

¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Solo quiero saber que es lo que le hiciste a Sakura chan por que la dejaste así

Naruto no es de tu incumbencia eso es cosa de parejas es cosa entre Sakura y yo tu no deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe

Me incumbe Sakura es mi amiga y forma parte de mi equipo ¿Qué le hiciste?

Le deje contesto sínicamente no es lo que tu querías no decías que solo la estaba usando pues tenias razón ya no la quería y ya no me serbia para nada así que simplemente la deje

Sasuke como puedes ser tan

Yo siempre he sido así Naruto cual es la gran sorpresa eso es lo que todo querían que eso terminara mira hablemos después de clases que se esta haciendo tarde

Esta bien pero dejaremos las cosas claras no te permitiré que…

Vamos no tengo tiempo para eso se esta haciendo tarde dijo empezando a correr mientras el rubio lo seguía no le gustaba que le dejaran con la palabra en la boca pero suponía que después podría hablar mas tranquilos

Al llegar ala escuela todos estaban presentes y atentos al parecer la noticia se había corrido como pan caliente y todos estaban hablando de ellos

Hinata estaba molesta ellos no deberían meterse en lo que no les importaba le hartaba tanto todo que era capaz de callar a todos con tal de que Sakura no escuchara

Hey Hinata no has visto a Sakura siempre suele llegar temprano dijo una rubia preocupada

No yo también la estoy esperando

Todos están rumorando cosas y creo que si no viene esta bien para que se recupere

Tienes razón que mejor que descanse y pueda liberarse de todo

No a llegado Sakura si algo le pasa Sasuke yo te juro que

Ya cállate Naruto si algo le para es por que ella es muy tonta o al menos lo seria si se hace algo y no seria mi problema

Pero como puedes ser tan… pero de inmediato fue interrumpido al ver ala chica entrando

Todos en el salón se quedaron mudos no por los rumores no por la curiosidad que tenia de hacerle tantas preguntas si no por que la peligrosa estaba completamente cambiada seguía siendo ella pero no lo parecía estaba arreglada de una manera provocativa incluso con el uniforme su cabello estaba suelto eso era bastante normal de no ser por que brillaba bastante había algo raro en sus ojos no parecían los de ella se veían grandes y parecían vivos pero no se movían lo cual hacia que su expresión se volviera misterioso todo en ella era diferente así siguiera siendo el mismo cuerpo nadie creía que esa fuera Sakura había algo que no podían dejar de ver en ella ¿Qué le había pasado? La chica solo se limito a decir Buenos días lamento llegar tan tarde y con una sonrisa bastante atractiva y como si nada hubiese pasado al otro día fue a sentarse pero al parecer su lugar no le gustaba mas así que decidió irse a otro directamente se paro frente a Neji quien la miro perplejo

Me permitirías sentarme a tu lado pregunto dulcemente

El iba a responderle que no por que alado de el estaba Temari pero al verla así tan de cerca no pudo negarse de echo el mismo casi corrió a Temari y le acerco la silla a ella Por supuesto contesto sin quitarle un ojo de encima

Gracias dijo antes de sentarse alado de el dedicándole una mirada que hiso que el perdiera toda fuerza sobre el la deseaba la necesitaba ¿Pero como? Alguien en quien nunca se había fijado de esa manera podía provocarle tal cosa

Temari iba quejándose casi la habían tirado de su asiento por el capricho de la Haruno soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y se fue a sentar en el antiguo asiento de Sakura justo enfrente de Sasuke que por alguna extraña razón se sentía molesto extrañado ¿Por qué Sakura no estaba triste? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Acaso quería darle celos? No se veía como siempre necesitaba averiguar que le pasaba por que actuaba de esa manera le molestaba tanto verla así el quería que ella sufriera que mostrara todo lo que le importaba pero ella actuaba tan distante Sasuke pronto descubriría que su Sakurita no necesitaría mas de el ahora tenia a todos los demás pero como podría el evitar esto como sus pensamientos les molestaban decidió ignorarlos pero esto no se iba a quedar así pronto conocerían de lo que era realmente capaz la nueva chica

-Avance del próximo capitulo-

Si Hinata siempre serás mi mejor amiga –dijo la peli rosa mostrándole una sonrisa muy poco común en ella algo escondía en ella y pronto iba a saber que era- pero me gustaría que pasáramos mas tiempo juntas que tal si vienes a mi casa como a eso de las 6 y vemos una película junta

Claro me encantaría –dijo con una sonrisa la chica inocente que no sabia lo que le esperaba

Sakura chan ¿Qué es lo que pasa por que me has citado aquí acaso te sientes mal? –pregunto Naruto con incredulidad

Pero es que los amigos no pueden verse acaso Naruto kun –le sonrió la peli rosa acercándosele-

No es eso solo se me hiso raro pero si de acerté compañía se trata estoy dispuesto a quedarme hasta que me corras –agrego en tono burlo-

Bien pero solo estar es muy aburrido no te parece –agrego maliciosamente la chica-

¿Eh A que te refieres Sakura? -pregunto algo extrañado algo estaba muy mal así no se comportaba Sakura

A esto Naruto kun –en ese mismo momento ella con cuidado puso su cuerpo sobre de el- Juguemos Naruto

No no es..Esto no esta bien Sak… saku..Pero un pudo mas ya que el que Sakura estuviera besándolo hacia que las palabras no pudieran escapar de su boca y no solo se dejo si no que también tomo la cabeza de Sakura haciendo profundo el beso el sabia que no estaba bien pero algo en ella hacia que no pudiera pararla y quería mas y mas

Una chica lloraba desconsoladamente corriendo sin fijarse con quien tropezaba

Un chico distraído choco con ella Hinata

Lo siento lo siento lo siento –repetía la chica sin parar-

¿Te encuentras bien?

No yo Naruto y Sakura

¿Ellos que?

Ellos …..

No puede ser tiene que ser una puta broma

Sakura va a saber por las buenas o por las mas a quien le pertenece no me importa lastimarla mas de lo que ya hice el sabia que la iba a lastimar pero para el no importaba por que el fin justificaba los medios ellos dos iban a conocer el infierno juntos

Y ya fueron muchos adelantos del próximo capitulo espero que les haya gustado por favor comenten se los agradecería mucho y me animaría a continuarla mas rápido también si tienen una idea o quieren que pase algo por favor díganmelo me despido los veo en el próximo capitulo y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia quizá este capitulo primero estuvo medio flojo pero prometo que poco a poco voy a mejorar acepto criticas constructivas pero no que ofendan y si alguien me quiere ayudar que mejor n.n


End file.
